Forever
by xXxrisenangelxXx
Summary: For Jak, he never thought he would ever have to prove himself, but now Keira has gotten sick, a cancer driving her towards death. Before she dies, Jak helps her complete her Top Ten. With the help of Abagale, a friendly doctor, even dreams can come true.


**Risen Angel: Well, let us see if I can actually write a sad lovey-dovey story, eh?**

**C.P.: What makes you think you can?**

**Risen Angel: I have a heart! Just takes awhile for it to come out. Anyways let's get on with it.**

**Summary: Jak gives Keira the greatest gift of all... Completing her Top Ten List. **

**Rating: Will be rated T for teen, only because there will be some mushy stuff and maybe some language, most of the mushy stuff will be while they are doing to the list. Enjoy!!**

_F O R E V E R _

"What?!" the young elf yelled and stood up from the hard chair he had been sitting in for the past few days.

"Sit down sir." the doctor said, her sharp, stern voice made him listen. "I will say it again, but as long as you let me finish." She stared at the elf and saw the despair in his eyes as he stared up at her. Her colleague was right, the eyes show the most emotion, even for such a war-torn man that sat in front of her. "What I was going to say is: That the cancer is too far along for her to have surgery and for us to remove it. Going into surgery would be too risky. The only thing you _can_ do for her is to make her dreams come true. Ask her what she wants to do before she dies. She'll probably stay alive a little longer by doing more active things. I'm not saying you should risk everything to make her happy, but just try."

"Can - can I - can I see her?" he asked, his voice started to crack, his resolve was breaking.

She blinked once and nodded, "I'm sure she would love to see you. Not many want to see her, they want to remember her the way she was. I'll show you to her if you want."

He smiled up at her and nodded, "Thank you. That would be nice." He stood up slowly and took a deep calming breath, following the doctor out of the waiting room and down the hall, taking a flight of stairs up and down another hall. They stopped at her door and he took a glimpse into the room.

He lost whatever resolve he had, seeing her limp and frail frame on the bed.

"Are you still going in?" she asked and looked at the elf, she saw the thin line of tears, although he would rather deny them than accept them. He gasped and nodded. She walked to the door and opened it, "Keira, dear, you have a visitor."

"Really?" she asked, her voice sounded so weak than what it was such a short time ago, "W-who?"

"Jak." she answered and Keira's eyes lightened up at his name, "You can come in Jak."

'_My heart's cold  
He's no longer by my side'_

"Jak?" Keira asked, a smile on her face. He came in and instantly wished that he brought her favorite flower, one of those rare ones, but completely helpful. What was it? None of their friends had given her a colorful flower arrangement, they were all dull, and white, lots of white. It was a bright green, just like her hair.

"Hey Keira." he answered and walked over to her. She took hold of his hand and squeezed it tight, "It's great to see you."

"How long have you been here?" she asked suddenly and her bottom lip quivered.

Jak looked at her as if he was completely wounded. "I've been here since you got here. I've been waiting for someone to tell me I could finally see you."

"At least someone cares." she scoffed and looked away, not letting go of his hand, but still trying to be annoyed.

"They all care. What are you - "

"Then why aren't they here?" she asked, cutting him off and staring at him, the tears glistening in her eyes.

"They want to remember you before, not during, or after."

"Because I was healthier? Happier?"

"Because they want to remember that you." he said and squeezed her hand, then sat down on the bed, "You'll always be beautiful, and happy, and someone will _always_ love you."

She looked at him and breathed slowly. "Are you that someone this time?" she asked, and one tear slipped out of her eye.

Jak cupped her cheek, stopped the tear with his thumb and looked at her more directly. "I can be, if you want me to be. And I will be too."

"I want you to Jak." she gasped and her heart fluttered, a rush of heat went to her cheeks and she blushed.

"Okay." he replied and smiled, squeezing her hand again.

"Keira?" the doctor asked, "Would you be okay if I go and check on other patients, now that you have company?"

"Go ahead Abagale, I'll be fine." Keira answered and nodded at her.

"Oh and Jak, that list." Abagale said, before she walked out and smiled.

He nodded and looked at Keira, she had a smile, like she already know what 'the list' was. "Did she give you the 'top things list' talk too?" she asked. Jak nodded and felt her move her other hand to his hand. "I have a top ten."

Jak smiled and asked, "And what would number ten be?"

'_He left at dawn  
And once again my life alone'_

Keira smiled and let go of his hand, feebly reaching over to the side table on her left. She strained herself reaching and fell back. Jak took hold of both her hands and asked, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I'll be okay." she said and nodded slowly to make her point. "Can you get in to the drawer and pull out the Precursor Bible."

"Yeah." he said and reached into the drawer, moving a few old magazines, one even had him on the cover. "Oh God." he whispered and saw it was a teenage magazine.

"What?" Keira asked and poked him in the arm.

He pulled out the magazine and showed her the cover. The cover title read: 'Haven Menace Has Won the Hearts of Teenage Girls All Over'. "Like that doesn't help." he scoffed and handed her the bible and magazine.

"Well it is true." she said and smiled, "You dazzle people. Even though you _were_ a menace."

"Are you saying I make girls go head over heels in love? Although they will probably have no chance."

"Yes. I am." she said and giggled. It was a dorky giggle, one that had one of those snorts, and made her laugh more and blush.

"And do I dazzle you?" he asked and Keira stopped laughing, her pale face turning a bright red. "I'll take that as a yes." he said and brought one of his hands to his mouth, kissing it. She blushed so red, he thought she was going to stay that color and she would be almost the same. "Number Ten?"

"Oh!" she gasped and opened the bible, flipping to the middle of the book and taking out a paper. Keira tore off a piece of the paper and handed him the small strip. "That's Number Ten."

That's the flower's name. "You wanna see the Galageal? While in bloom? But it's all the way out in the desert, and it's in bloom for only five days."

"I'll be fine. Will you take me?" she asked and smiled sweetly. Oh if looks could kill, she would be lethal.

"I'll get Sig to get a safe transport to the blooming spot and then we'll get going. Will Abagale be okay with you leaving so soon?" Jak asked and looked at the paper.

"I'm sure she'll be just fine if you take me somewhere. I want to see this flower, Jak. I do intend to see it." she said and fingered the blanket covering her, "I want _you_ to take me to the flower."

Jak smiled and covered her hand with his large, rough hand, ceasing her jittering fingers. "I intend to take you to see your favorite flower." he said and watched her face turn to joy. She hugged him and he gently returned the hug.

He held onto her very gently, her small frame could snap under his arms and he would rather die than kill her. She hugged him tighter and her face was pressed into his shoulder. "Promise you'll stay here, no matter what." she said and wrapped her fingers into his shaggy hair.

Jak swallowed the lump in his throat and cupped the back of her head with his hand. "I'll stay. If it's what makes you happy."

Keira sighed and didn't release him. Jak didn't argue, he had so many things to say to her, and the more that they were together, the more he had a chance of actually telling her how he felt. But he won't tell her how he feels until he is more certain of what they're lives will end up as. "I'm gonna get a hold of Sig and get that transport ready. We only have a few more days until the Galageal is done blooming."

Keira released Jak and he slowly retreated. "Get some rest Keira. I'll be right here, just talking to Sig."

She nodded and laid back. Jak rubbed his thumb against her cheek and felt the muscles in her face form into a smile. He stood up and walked to the window, digging around in his pack for his communicator. Keira watched him and closed her eyes, listening to his voice. "So will this be a yes or no?" he asked, his voice rough and growled just slightly. He waited and pressed his fingers tightly across the bridge of his nose. He sighed and said, "Yes then?" There was another pause and he sighed happily, "Thank you."

He put the communicator back into his pack and sat down on the window sill, staring down at the New Haven streets. He pressed his forehead to the window and sighed. He clenched his eyes shut and kept the tears at bay, just barely though. He had to be strong. Strong for Keira, especially Keira.

"Jak?" a quiet voice asked and he gasped, turning toward the voice. Keira was asleep. Abagale was standing in the doorway and saw the tears in his eyes again. "You can cry while she's asleep. She'll never know."

"I won't cry. I have to be strong." he said and looked away blinking the tears away, "If only for her."

"Alright. I'll let you be. So what's going on?" she asked and crossed her arms.

"She wants to go see the Galageal flower, it's in the middle of the Wasteland, and it's only in bloom for five days."

"So you're gonna take her?"

"That's the plan yes." Jak said and put his head in his hands. He shook his head and sighed.

"Jak, just make her happy. Give me updates. Especially when you complete one of her top ten."

"Yeah."

"Get some sleep Jak. I'll allow you to leave tomorrow, then you two are out of here. You hear me?" she said and uncrossed her arms, her gaze going to Keira, "Take care of her."

"Of course I will." he said and looked at her sleeping form. Abagale had left and shut the door behind her. The blinds in the window slid shut and the room was darkened. He walked over to the bed and sat down on it. Keira shuffled under the covers and turned toward him. "You're so beautiful Keira. I have no idea how all of our friends can think that you're weak." he whispered and cupped her cheek.

She moved back and made enough room for him. He laughed slightly and sat more directly on the bed. He gently pulled her into his lap and stroked her hair, it was so soft, so much softer than his hands. She clasped her hand to his shirt and cuddled close to him. This added warmth was so much nicer than the bed sheets she was in.

'_Still all the days and nights  
I'll wait for you'_

Keira woke up slowly, the warmth never left her and she held onto it as if her life depended on it. She opened her eyes and saw a dark blue shirt, one that smelled like the desert and sun. She took a deep breath and snuggled against the body. "Well hello." the voice said.

She giggled and wrapped her arms around his torso. "When are we leaving?" she asked and laid her head toward his face.

"Whenever. Probably today." he said and hugged her, bringing her closer to a sitting position. "Do you have clothes here?"

"No." she answered and sighed, "The only clothes I have, is this apron.... thing." she smiled and added, "I'm sure I can borrow something from here. Then we can go to my place and I can grab some pajamas or something."

"Good idea." he said and kissed the crown of her head. She blushed and closed her eyes. "Well, we might as well get going. Or do you want what they call food?"

"Nah, we can get going. I'll grab something from home." she said and licked her lips slowly. "Is Daddy at my apartment?"

"I don't know. As soon as you were sent to the hospital he hasn't left the forest as far as I know. He's probably asking the plants for some type of answer for your cancer."

"It's a normal thing. Why won't he accept it?"

"I'm having a hard time accepting it. You're his daughter. How do you think he's gonna feel?" Jak said and felt her shudder. "Hey, it's alright."

"I shouldn't be so mad." she whispered and turned to him, "Am I being a brat?"

Jak cupped her cheek and tilted her head into his hand. "No. You're just being you." She nodded and sighed. Jak climbed out of the bed and righted himself. "Do you want a wheel-chair?"

"No thank you. I can walk."

"Here's another, do you want pants?" he asked, his face completely serious,

Her face went blank and turned white. "Yes." she meeped.

"I'll be back." he said and went out into the hall.

Keira sighed and laid back, taking a shaky breath in and then took a large sigh. "I'm not even sure Jak wants to do this" she said to herself and closed her eyes. Why would he? She opened her eyes and looked out the window. Was it that far always? Her lip quivered as she longed to be able to walk without help. Maybe she can. She pulled the covers off of her and slowly swung her legs off of the bed.

Slowly ever slowly, she put pressure onto her feet. Her muscles argued against the pressure and she cringed. "Damn." she cursed softly and looked at the door.

Jak watched her as she tried to get out of bed. "Keira?"

"Oh... I'm sorry."

"What are you doing?"

"I wanted to walk."

"All you have to do is ask."

"Without help." she added and looked at the floor.

He walked over to the bed and saw that she was pained. He laid the sweats he had gotten down on the bed and took hold of her hand. "Stand."

"What?" she said and looked up at him. He nodded at her feet and stood up. She slowly stood up and cringed at the effort it took. Finally she was standing up right, Jak's hand was at her elbow.

"Walk." he said and slowly took a step forward.

"I can barely stand." she said and looked up at him. Her legs started to shake. He put both of his hands onto her elbows and slowly led her to the window. "Jak." she snapped.

"Put your feet on mine." he said and she did, "Now hold still and move your legs with mine." He took easy steps towards the window again and locked his hands with hers.

"Jak, why do this?" Keira asked once they were next to the window.

Jak combed his fingers through her hair and said, "Because it's one thing that easy to give you. Now just to have you walk on your own."

Keira opened her mouth to argue against him, but stopped, looking down at the street, was that snow? "What season is it?"

"Winter." Jak answered. "Which is why the Galageal is only in bloom in the winter and in the desert, at the same time. Which means it'll be about 100 degrees out in the desert."

"That's really warm." she whispered and put her hand against the window.

"It's not that bad. It's a extremely hot summer day for Haven."

"Try insanely hot." she gasped and started to turn to face him.

"Just enjoy the snow."

"Oh I will." she said, a grin spreading across her face and lighting up her features once more.

'_Cause deep inside this pain  
I know it's true'_

Keira giggled as she watched Jak snore. This was the first time she had been out in the desert since Errol was destroyed a second time. This scenery is really dull for Jak, he's out here so much, destroying the last of the metal-heads or finding artifacts after or during a storm. But right now, while they are in an incredibly fast transport, the scenery is so new compared to Haven's. While Haven has towering buildings that prove that all elves are trying to play God by building such huge buildings, the Wasteland is full of mountains with statues, that oddly enough looked like Precursors, well the huge robot versions of them.

Keira stared out the window and saw that the mountains became more scarce. Jak stirred in his sleep and sighed, sniffing. He looked at Keira and was instantly glad that he was here to take her. To be the one to be bringing her all this joy, it made him feel like he was the only person ever to bring her any joy, ever into her life.

She turned around and sat down. "Oh, you're awake. I didn't wake you did I?"

Jak smiled and said, "No you didn't. But I'm glad you're happy. Is there something that is making you happy?"

"I get to see my favorite flower. Father could never get it grow, even in season. It wasn't hot enough."

Jak nodded and jumped over to the bench she was sitting on. "Well then, we'll be there in a few minutes. You wanna get more psyched up over it?"

Keira smiled and giggled. "If I get any more psyched you're not gonna want to take me to the next spot later."

"There's more than one spot?" he asked, his face dropping.

"It's a different climate." she said and a huge grin came onto her face.

"How different?"

"You'll know when I give you the next slip of paper."

"Alright the suspense is killing me." he joked and hugged her, "Happy now?"

"Immensely." she whispered and hugged him back. She smiled and pressed her cheek to his chest.

Jak hugged her tighter and she came closer to him. Was this the right time? Was there a right time? Maybe once they actually kissed... but that could take forever. Maybe now that Daxter was gone, actually sitting at a bar helping Tess with the Naughty Ottsel, he could finally kiss Keira. But then there was the question of when would they have another chance to kiss. He had two, his third was a mistake, it should never of been Ashelin... never. "Keira I - " he started and felt Keira grip his shirt. "Never mind. It can wait."

"You sure?"

"Yeah." he said and stiffed a smile. This was harder than it should've been. Keira knows so many things about him, more than he understands about himself, except for when he was in Spargus.

Keira kept her grip on his shirt and brought herself closer. Was she actually trying to make him say what he has wanted to say since they were in Sandover? "Jak what I want to say isn't until much later on my list. Would you be okay if I say it now?"

Jak blinked a few times and replied, "I don't mind."

She loosened her grip and backed away enough to where she could see his face. "Jak... I've been dying to say this for the longest time. I should've said it after Praxis was killed and the Metal-Head leader was dead, but I didn't because I thought you weren't going to feel the same way." she paused and took a deep breath, calming her nerves, "I..." Jak looked at her and cupped her cheek gently, "... love you." she breathed.

Jak stared at her and breathed slowly. "You do?" he asked and put his other hand to her face, completely holding her to where she was. She nodded and took a shaky breath.

"Do you... not feel the same way?" she asked and tears lined her eyes.

Jak gasped and said quickly, "Of course I do. I've felt the same way since we were in Sandover." he stared at her, unable to break the gaze that they were sharing.

The transport stopped and the door opened. They broke their gaze and stared out into the desert. "Well, you might want to grab your shall, it's really hot and the sun will burn you like a crisp." Jak said and helped her stand. She quickly put her shall on and slowly walked off of the transport with Jak's help. He walked her slowly over to the small patch of green. And whispered, "Close your eyes."

He watched her eyes close and made sure that she stayed standing. "Now walk with me." he said and led her toward the patch.

"Jak how much farther?" she asked and gripped his hand.

"Not much. Alright now stop." he said and moved behind her, putting his hands onto her shoulders. "Open your eyes." he whispered into her ear.

Keira slowly opened them and saw a lush patch of green. In the green was a bright green, one that matched her hair. "It's really there." she said and slowly took a step forward, Jak following her and helped her sit. She fingered the plant and sighed. "Thank you."

Jak took hold of her hand and looked back at the transport, the driver was taking a nap of all things, "Keira... is one of your top ten things to kiss the one you love?"

She looked at him and said, "Not now. The next one. I can go out of order." She smiled and her white teeth flashed under the bright sunlight.

Jak took her hand and kissed it. "That doesn't mean I can't do that." he said and laid down in the grass.

Keira laid down next to him and closed her eyes, the sun actually making her more tired. Jak looked over at her and saw how tired she actually was. What was wrong with her enjoying the real sun for a few more minutes?

Jak sat up and continued to watch her. She didn't notice that he sat up and she continued to sleep. "I really want to know what the rest are." he said, pushing back a piece of her hair from her face. "I wonder."

"Sir are you almost ready to go?" The driver was awake. Jak looked at him and looked back at Keira.

"Hold on." he said and carefully picked her up, taking her back to the rear of the transporter. She automatically held herself closer to him, which was not needed at all. He sat down on the bench and cradled her in his lap.

"We all ready?" the driver asked, standing at the door, ready to shut it.

"Yeah." Jak answered and stared at Keira's sleeping face, her breathing was even and there was a slight snore coming from her. That was all the entertainment that he needed, it was about an hour's trip back to Spargus and they would be staying at the Palace for a few days. He leaned back against the seating of the transporter and closed his eyes. Keira wasn't going anywhere fast and the trip meant that he could get a good few hours sleep.

'_Forever starts today  
Forever we will be'_

Keira stared at Jak as he bent over the seat of a zoomer he was fixing. She blushed lightly as she stared at his arse. Jak lifted his head, looked over at her and smiled. "Enjoying the view?" He asked and stood up, turning toward her.

"Uh... Wha-what do you mean?" Keira stammered as she turned her face away and blushed violently.

He walked over to her and smiled. She looked up at him and smiled sheepishly. "So what's number nine?" he asked and leaned against the bench she was sitting on.

Keira smiled and motioned for him to come closer. He did so and she whispered, "To see the sun set from Snowy Mountain."

Jak looked at her and said, "You do know that you will have to be carried the entire way there." she nodded, "And that I'll be the one doing it?" Keira smiled and quirked a brow. "Or we could just have a transporter take us up as high as it can go."

"The latter?" she asked and cringed at the thought of being in below freezing weather for such a long time.

Jak laughed and his eyes twinkled in amusement. "That's what I was thinking." Keira stared at him and into his eyes. He stopped smiling and she continued staring into his eyes. "What's wrong?"

Keira looked at him more directly and said, "I haven't heard you laugh in forever. Your eyes twinkle when you smile."

Jak gave her a half smile and his eyes twinkles again. She laughed and hugged him. She was regaining so much of her strength, it was amazing, as if the Precursors had some plan for her and this sickness was just some part of it that was making them become all the more closer. "Well then I'll try to smile more, just for you." he said and hugged her in return. This was the closest they had ever gotten and Daxter had left them alone for the longest time.

The buzzer went off, letting them know that someone was waiting for them at the door. Jak released Keira and stood up to go and answer it. No one had bothered to come to Keira's garage, figuring that she was still at the hospital. Keira watched Jak go toward the door and he opened it. He stood stock-still at the door and wouldn't budge. "Leave." he said sternly and Keira slowly stood up and used the work bench as a way to help her toward the door.

"Jak?" Keira asked cautiously and he turned to her, showing two Freedom League Officers waiting to come in. She gasped and almost fell when she saw them. "What the - ?" she couldn't finish her question and she stood up more with the work bench.

"Keira go back."

"What's going on?" she asked and saw the furious look in Jak's eyes. She sighed and hobbled back into the garage, sitting on the zoomer.

Jak turned back to the guards and said, "She has no business with you. Now leave."

"Governess Ashelin is ordering you two to come to the palace." one said.

"And if she really wanted us to come to the palace, she would've come herself. Now leave!" he yelled and slammed the door. He walked back to the garage and helped Keira into the apartment upstairs.

"What was that about?" she asked and stared up at Jak, his eyes were dark and he was avoiding her gaze.

"Nothing. Ashelin just thinks that she can make amends by inviting us to dinner."

"Why aren't we going?"

"Because she thinks that she can get everyone to forgive her for not putting some of her time on the line to visit a friend." he growled out and helped her to the couch. "Damn her." he growled and walked away.

"Jak?" Keira asked cautiously and watched him pace.

"How soon would you like to go and see the sunset?" he asked quickly, pulling out his communicator and ready to push in the desired number.

"Tomorrow." she said, speculating why he would want to go so early. It's only been three days since they had come back from seeing the Galageal.

"Alright then." he said and went into a back room. Keira stood up slowly and used the couch as a way to get to the window. She looked down at the street and saw the two Freedom League Guards still there, contemplating on whether or not they should go back to the palace and tell Ashelin what they had said.

Keira sighed and licked her lips. Jak was right. Ashelin should of come by if she really wanted to have them come by for dinner. She could of at least stopped by to make sure that all of her damned flowers had made it. Keira scoffed at the thought of that red head coming by to say hello... like that would ever happen. Keira made her way back to couch and sat back, closing her eyes and thought about her list.

She had completed two out of the ten already, and that was on one trip. If she could get Jak to kiss her when the sun was setting... oh that would make her day. She giggled as she thought of it, trying hard to picture what exactly Jak would do.

"What's funny?" Jak asked and snapped her out of her day dream.

Keira looked at Jak and giggled harder. His brows furrowed and he sat down next to her, taking her into his lap and tickling her. She shook her head and thrashed in his arms as his calloused fingers tapped her stomach. He laughed and she stopped. Was that him? She turned to him, fighting the giggles from his attack and stared at him. "You laughed!"

Jak bit his lip and said, "I don't laugh very often... do I?"

"No." she said, dragging it out and shaking her head for extra effect.

"Well, to get off the subject of me not ever laughing uh... Sig got us a transport up to the plateau of Snowy Mountain. We can stay in the emergency area that the Northerners have up there. They welcomed us. And you can see your sunset." Jak said and cupped her face. They stared at each other and Keira parted her lips slightly. She wanted this so badly... was now the better time?

She put her hands behind his head and got closer to him. Jak panted and stared up at her. Now. Now was the only time. They had the right moment, they weren't freezing or shivering in any matter. It wouldn't be ruined. Jak licked his lips slowly and gently brought her to his face.

Keira closed her eyes as their lips met and she sighed. The kiss was light and if the nerves weren't as bad as they were, it would of gone much deeper. Keira pulled away, nervous and shaking from the nerves. Jak stared at her and watched her breathing become erratic. So that was what it was like to kiss her? He would have a hundred more of those before he died, or she. He flinched at the thought and hugged her. She molded to him and sighed as she breathed in his scent. She would never forget this feeling. This feeling of being whole with him.

"Let's…. go get packed. We'll be there for a few days." Jak said shakily, trying hard not to hold her too tight.

"Alright. Heavy clothes right?" she asked and pulled away slightly to get his facial expression. It was pained… "Jak, what's wrong?"

Jak gasped silently and shook his head. "Nothing. Come on." he said and stood up, walking her to her bedroom. She grabbed a few pair of pants and long sleeved, thick shirts. Jak pulled out a over stuffed marshmallow snow-suit and stuffed it into her bag. "I'll pick mine up on the way to the transport. I have a pair of good snow-shoes for you at my apartment."

"You were always planning to take me up to Snowy Mountain?" she asked and giggled slightly.

"No… you just need snow boots. I was planning to just give them to you, but then you got sick." he said and looked away, blinking his eyes hard. "Let's get headed out to my apartment and I'll grab my stuff."

"Okay…" she said and hobbled over to him, giving him a quick kiss. He caught her and she smiled at his face.

'_Forever's everyday  
Forever faithfully'_

Jak kneeled down in front of the fire place in the emergency hut up at Snowy Mountain, tending to the dwindling fire. Keira sat in the armchair behind him and flipped through a book she brought from home. She giggled as she read one of the pages and Jak stared at her from over his shoulder. She had been doing that since they had gotten onto that damned transporter and she got out that book. And every time he asked her what was so funny she just shook her head, like he wouldn't understand.

He stood up after tossing in another log and brushed off his knees. He walked behind the chair and leaned over her shoulder, reading some of the page…

'_His mouth came down on hers, and he dropped to his knees on the floor. In between frantic kisses, he slid the mask off her face and tossed his own over his shoulder. She pushed his coat off his shoulders, so she could feel the heat of him through his shirt. His tongue entered her mouth, his hands began to strip her, and she lost the last of her sanity, forget about wagers and challenges. All that mattered was the explosion of passion between them, the excitement, the way she felt about herself when she was with him. Even when he wanted her body, he made her feel cherished and worshipped. She loved him and wanted to show him.'_

Keira closed the book slowly and looked up at him over her shoulder, finally realizing that he was no longer by the fire place. Her face was a deep blush and she turned away, cowering under his look.

"What was that?" he asked and walked around the chair and kneeled in front of her.

"Just a book…" she said, looking away from him and trying really hard to make the blush go away. She wasn't lying, it was just that he caught her reading the book. He read some of the book that made her have those wonderful dreams, except that they were the characters, not the made up ones.

Jak sighed and stood up. "Alright… what's it about?" he asked and sat on the arm rest.

Keira looked up at him confused. "You caught me reading an unusually dirty book, and you want to know what it's about?"

"I would like to know what you're reading?" he said and pushed back some of her hair.

"Um… okay…" she said and sat toward him, laying the book on the floor. "A young woman named Grace has had some family problems, mainly with gambling and her mother lost a very high stakes card game, which in the pot was the right to own her daughter. Grace didn't know about this and she went to her brother's town house in the city. After she get's there another person comes later on and his name is Daniel, he is the one who won the card game against Grace's mother and they make a deal: If Grace can avoid falling for Daniel's attempts to seduce her and bed her, she get's enough funds to live on her own, with no one owning her, but if Daniel wins he get's to keep her as a mistress."

Jak looked down at her and saw that the blush came back. "I'm just taking a wild guess… but I'm guessing that she loses."

"I don't know. Haven't read that far." she said and smiled. She sat on her knees and kissed him. He held her head to his and slowly coaxed his way into her mouth. She moaned and arched toward him. Jak pulled away and climbed off the chair. Keira sat back and sighed. "What time is it?" she asked and Jak looked at the clock.

"We have about another hour before we have to go outside." he answered and turned back to Keira. She grabbed his hands and stared up at him. "Keira?"

"There's one more thing on my list that I want to do before we leave." she said and sighed.

"We don't have to leave for a while. We can stay here as long as you want." he said and brought Keira into a hug.

"No, not that." she said and Jak stared at her shocked. She slid her hands up to his head and cupped the back of his ears. Jak watched her face and felt a sudden pain in his ears. He cringed and brought his face closer to hers. "You know what I want. And I am prepared to get it. Even if it means pulling the demon by the horns…." she said and smiled.

"You do know that hurts." he said and kissed her quickly.

Keira released his ears and returned the kiss. "If it works…"

Jak mused and took off her sweater, then tore off his own, revealing his hard planed body. She softly ran her hands up and down his torso and felt him ripple in a shiver. "If I hurt you at all…" he said and she sighed.

"I know. Don't worry." she said and kissed him again. He picked her up and laid her down on the huge rug on the floor in front of the mantle. "Be mine." she said and kissed him.

'_It's been three weeks  
Your voice is all I have to hold'_

Keira hugged onto his body as they lay next to the fire place, unmoving and trying to settle down her erratic breaths. Jak stared into her shining green eyes and pushed back some of her hair. "I didn't…" he started and Keira put her hand across his mouth to shut him up.

"No. If anything you made me all the more happier." she said and nuzzled against his body.

He hugged her and breathed in her scent, a sweet smell of lilacs mixed with the salty tang of her sweat at the moment. If she were back at the garage she would probably smell more like gasoline, or grease. One of the two. He chuckled lightly and started to hum. He hadn't hummed in such a long time.

Keira looked up at him and recognized the song. "Jak? Is that Plumb?" she asked and he froze.

"Um…" he stuttered and laughed nervously.

"I like it." she said and went back into her nuzzle. He sighed and continued to hum. It was one of her favorite songs by Plumb… and one of the only ones that she ever got Jak to listen to when he was alone with her. She had said that it reminded her of their relationship. Jak had blushed so violently that day he thought he would never be able to live it down. He had to excuse himself and go back to his apartment and go take a cold shower to get rid of the heat in his body.

'_I lie here alone  
Waiting for my love's return'_

Keira sat in Jak's arms on the icy plateau as they waited for the sun to set. She was talking really jittery like, and Jak kept reminding her that if she wasn't quiet for this, they would have to stay another day in the freezing weather and have to sit out here for another two hours waiting for the sun to set. It's a good thing that it was winter and the sun was only up for two hours. They slept most of the day in each other's arms waiting for the time to get up and get ready for the sun to rise and set.

"You ready?" he asked and kissed the top of her head.

"You've asked me that ten times already. But yes, I am very ready." she answered and shivered violently again.

"You are going to be quiet. Right?" he asked and wrapped his arms around her.

"Yes." she answered impatiently and felt warmer with his arms around her. In fact she felt down right complete when he had his arms around her in any way.

"One more minute." he said and she started to get jumpy in his grasp.

Keira watched the sun set over the horizon and sighed. Jak leaned in next to her ear and whispered, "Here's our sunset." she shuddered and turned to face him. His eyes were sparkling in the light and gave him a much more shaper look. She brought her hand up to his face and kissed him inwardly saying, 'This is mine.' Jak laughed and she pulled away with a frown. "You seem to be enjoying me more than you are the sunset."

She looked back at the dying sun and sighed. "Maybe… but nothing in the rules said I couldn't enjoy two things at once."

Jak laughed again and kissed her on the forehead. "You will always be mine." he whispered and hugged her.

"Can we go back to Haven?" she asked and Jak nodded. "Is the transport ready?"

"It's been ready. Just waiting for us." he said and helped her up. "You ready?" he asked and helped her over to the back of the transporter.

"Of course. I can't wait to see Daddy again. He needs to know I'm alright." she said and sat down in the heated back. Jak went back to grab their bags and tossed them in. He sat down next to her and wrapped his arm around her. "Thank you Jak." she whispered and closed her eyes for the long trip back to Haven.

'_Still all the days and nights  
I'll wait for you  
Cause deep down inside this pain  
I know it's true'_

Jak woke up to an empty bed. Keira wasn't in his arms. He sat up and looked around wildly. He climbed out of the bed and ran through the apartment. Where could she of gone? He didn't find her anywhere upstairs. He tore down the stairs into the garage and yelled out her name.

"Keira?!" he yelled and searched wildly around.

"Jak?" Keira asked from behind the curtain.

Jak threw open the curtain and saw her sitting on the work bench with a half done JET-Board on her lap. He sighed and slumped against the wall.

"Jak what's wrong?" she asked and he stood up. He took the JET-Board out of her hands and set it on the work bench. He picked up and off the table, setting her on the floor. He hugged her and started saying incoherent things. "Jak, what's wrong?" she asked again and returned the hug partly.

"Don't do that again." he said through his random mumblings. He kissed the crown of her head and held her closer than he had done before.

"Jak I was down here the entire time. I tried to tell you, but you were so tired from the night before, I didn't get a chance to tell you."

"Just don't do it again." he said and choked back a sob. "I thought you were gone."

"Jak I would never leave. Not without you." she said and pulled away against his hold. "Look at me." He did slowly and she saw tears lining his eyes. "I would never of left if I knew you would do this. Next time I will wake you completely and let you know. But you need to leave so I can finish what I was doing."

Jak blinked confusedly and bit the inside of his lip to stop it from quivering. "What?"

"Your Christmas present. Now be a good boy and go back upstairs and eat. And take your time. I want to go see where Daddy is once I get this done. And if I'm not done after you eat breakfast, watch tv or go and practice racing or something. I just need to get this done." she said and pushed him to the stairs.

"But…"

"No buts…. Go!" she pushed him up the stairs and shut the door before he could turn around and protest. She sighed and went back into the private section of the garage. She looked at the JET-Board and growled as she saw that when Jak grabbed it out of her hands he moved the weapon slot. It had taken her an hour to get that in just the right spot so there was still room for the speed booster. She groaned and carefully slid it back.

"This is really getting annoying." she said and walked over to the special box that held the tiny, but super powerful speed booster. She opened it and picked it up, looking at the small black box that would fit perfectly into the spot she had just fixed. "I swear, if he breaks this… I'm going to make him wish that he was never born." she threatened to the empty room and heard a giggle. "Who's there?" she asked.

"Hiya Keira!" Tess said happily. She skipped into the room and gave Keira a hug. Sorry I didn't get to see you at the hospital, but Daxter was kind of out of it when he heard and drank a lot of liquor, so I had to run the bar. But I'm glad to see that you're up and walking!"

"Good to see you Tess." Keira replied and smiled. "You mind helping me?" she asked and looked at Tess.

"Sure! I closed the bar for the whole day, so I'm all yours and I brought Dax too! So I know he'll keep Jak busy… or annoyed." she giggled her bubbly giggle and added, "What do you need me to do?"

'_Forever starts today  
Forever we will be  
Forever's everyday  
Forever faithfully'_

Keira slipped on the boots that Jak had gotten her for the trip to Snowy Mountain. These boots could be used for anything and probably everything. She tied them up and fixed her pants over the thin boots. They maybe thin, but they sure do keep her feet toasty warm! She grabbed the winter jacket she had used for over a year and zipped it up.

Jak walked into the living room with his blue jacket and thicker winter boots. He had been living in the Wasteland for who knows how long and this winter is very cold. "You ready to go to Haven Forest?" he asked and held out his hand to her.

"Yeah. I have that odd feeling that Daddy hasn't left there." she whispered and walked over to him. She barely even hobbled now, she smiled as she went into Jak's waiting arms and kissed him.

"Alright." he said and they walked down to the garage. Tess had left an hour ago and Daxter was reluctant to go since he had finally gotten to see Keira and Jak for the first time in a while.

They traveled to the entrance to Haven Forest in silence, it had taken all day for Keira to get the JET-Board done and then she had to hide it carefully so then Jak would never guess as to where she could of put it. He lowered the zoomer and helped Keira off. The door opened quickly once it registered Jak's swipe card and they walked into the white forest.

Keira walked ahead and followed the trail. The trees usually had some reluctant leaves, but since she had been in the hospital and Samos hadn't known that she was better - the trees were completely bare. She gasped and Jak grabbed hold of her shoulders. "Keira, if you want to wait here while I go and look for him, you need to say that."

"No. I'm going with you." she said stubbornly and she walked away slowly. "Daddy?" she called out and looked around.

She saw a faint glimpse of green in all the snow and carefully trudged through the deep snow. Jak followed her carefully, she was over the lake and the lake never really ever froze over completely. If she stepped on the ice just right she could fall straight into the freezing water. "Daddy?" she asked again and the green thing moved.

"Keira?" the voice asked and Keira laughed. It is Samos! Jak stopped and saw that Keira was still moving. Samos was sitting right on top of the weakest part of the ice.

"Keira, the ice!" Jak said and she stopped. She looked down and felt it falling apart.

"Jak!" she exclaimed and gasped.

"Whatever you do, don't move." he said warily and carefully picked his way toward her. She stared at him and tried not to move. "Alright, I'm going to come to you and just follow my steps." she nodded and he took her hand. "Carefully." he reminded her and she took each of his steps, trying to match his much longer stride with hers.

He backed up and felt the much harder pact snow under his feet. He pulled Keira into a hug and held her close. "Samos come out!" he yelled. "She's fine! She's safe!"

Keira shuddered against Jak and realized how close she was to falling and freezing to her death. "Keira?" Samos asked and hovered behind her.

She turned slowly and saw him. He was so thin, like he had been avoiding all life to feed off the plants knowledge and figure out a way to save her. She was fine for now, but at least she was doing so much better than before. "Daddy?"

"I'm sorry. I couldn't do anything to prevent it. I should of known!"

"Daddy it's fine!" she said sternly and it reminded Samos of her mother. So stubborn all the time and trying to make it seem as if nothing was ever wrong.

"There's something else now." he said surprised.

"What?" she asked confused and looked up at Jak.

"I have no idea."

"You will see." Samos said and sighed. "You can go back. I won't be much longer. I just need to regain my bearings and think about some things."

"Come back as soon as possible. You need meat on your bones Daddy." Keira said and winced at how thin he had gotten.

Samos laughed half-heartedly and nodded. "I promise I'll come by. The least I can do now that I know you're safe and being taken care of." he looked at Jak with a discriminating eye and hovered back into his hiding place.

Jak sighed confused and helped Keira back to the entrance to the forest and back to the zoomer. "What do you think Daddy meant by something else?" she asked Jak as they got back into the zoomer and they started back to her apartment.

Jak shrugged and answered, "I have no idea. But I have a pretty funny feeling about it. We could go and ask Onin. Would that make you feel better?"

"I just want it answered. So sure, we can go and visit Onin." she said and sighed as they flew to the tent in the newly re-built bazaar.

Jak pulled the zoomer next to the tent and helped Keira off again. He took her hand and walked her to the tent. "Onin?" he asked and felt a warm heat come out of the tent. She always had a way to make sure that she never really had to leave her tent. Quite convenient when he really needed an answer and it was freezing outside.

"Arrrrrk!" Pecker said annoyed, "What on earth do you two want?" he asked and Onin started to make signs, the magical sparks flicked off of her fingers. "Oi! I did not need to know that you crazy old bat!"

"What?" Keira asked and leaned into Jak.

"Holy Yakkow I didn't ever think that you could get someone knocked up Jak!" the bird exclaimed and tried to get the words that Onin had said to him out of his head by shaking it quickly.

"What?" they both asked at the same time.

"So how was you little vacation up to Snowy Mountain?" Pecker asked with a smart smile.

Keira gasped and finally grasped onto what he was talking about.

'_And through it all  
No matter  
It all comes down to you'_

Keira grabbed the JET-Board out of the hiding spot, glad that Jak hadn't been able to find it at all. "Tess, how should I wrap it?" she asked and stared at the blonde for a second. She was still staring at Keira's flat stomach. "Come on! Tess!" she yelled and Tess snapped out of it.

"Oh… let me see that. I'll have it done in no time!"

"Don't move anything on it. Don't remove the cover or anything. You hear me?" she said warningly and Tess nodded, raising her right hand. "Good." she handed the JET-Board to Tess carefully and Tess smiled.

"I promise it will look perfect. Big blue bow and everything!" Tess exclaimed and giggled.

Keira sighed and sat down on the work bench. Had it really been a month since they went up to Snowy Mountain? She rubbed her hand on her flat stomach and imagined her round and full with a small baby. She smiled and jumped off the work bench, heading up to the apartment.

'_And through it all  
No matter  
It all comes down to you'_

Jak sat in front of the tiny Christmas Tree with the extravagantly wrapped present in his lap. Tess giggled and held Daxter in a hug. He didn't seem to even mind. Keira sat next to Jak and had a huge grin on her face. "Sorry I didn't get you anything." he said again and stared at the gift again.

"Don't worry. I already have my gift." she said and patted her stomach.

Jak grimaced for a split second and then took off the huge bow. He placed it aside and Tess lunged for it, putting it on Keira's head. "You planned that." she growled and Tess giggled. "Open it." she insisted and poked Jak in the arm.

"Alright." he said and carefully took off the wrapping, inside was a box. He opened the box, which was sealed tight with duct tape. He looked at Tess accusingly and sighed. Once he slid open the box lid, there was another box.

He glared at Tess and she giggled again. "Sorry, but it was too tempting to resist."

He growled and tore through that box, there was another, and another, and another. "Is this it?" he asked and she nodded.

He opened the fifth box and saw a shiny chrome on a new JET-Board. Keira gleamed with joy as he carefully pulled it out. "You got me a… ne- new JET-Board?"

"Yes. But… the original wasn't what I wanted, so I changed a lot of it. Now… it has speed boosters, a weapons slot, and it fires the weapon in the weapon slot, with out you ever having to get it out and use it." she said happily. She smiled a bright smile and kissed Jak. He stared at the shiny cover and rubbed his fingers over it, feeling every slot and finding the expand button. He smiled as he saw the foot slots adjusted just for his feet, and it expanded to where it would spread out his weight just right if he were over the water. It floated in place when he let go of it and the hover-generator hummed quietly, the board made no lights as if hovered lifelessly.

"You wanna go to the track to test it out?" Keira asked and Jak's eyes lit up. Keira stood up with out his help and he grabbed the 'Board and quickly went out to the track.

"You sure made his day." Tess said as Daxter followed.

Keira smiled and said, "I was hoping. He looks just like he did when we were still in Sandover. Every year he smiled like that and he would use the thing he got all day until Daddy had to drag him to bed."

"Sounds like a site to see."

"If you're lucky, you might get to see it today. Only it will be me dragging him to bed." Keira laughed and they walked together to the track. Jak was already doing the death defying tricks that only the experts would only do once. The speed boosters were helping nicely in him gaining enough air time for the tricks. She smiled and sat down in the bleachers. Tess sat down next to her and started to ramble on about what they could do for the baby's room. Keira barely paid attention to her, but continued to just watch Jak perform each of the tricks, landing just right two second before he actually hit the ground.

'_Forever starts today  
Forever we will be'_

Keira watched herself in the mirror, the long white gown flowed back behind her and the veil hung behind her extravagantly done hair, thanks to Tess. Ashelin was even helping, against the wishes of Jak and apologized so many times that Daxter actually got it recorded for future black mail. Her whole body was full of nerves, yes Tess had planned it all, the decorations, the food, the flowers, the hall… everything. But it was the whole idea of getting married. It was her idea anyways! She didn't want to have Jak marry her just because she was pregnant with his baby, but because they truly loved each other. She made sure that Jak knew that, no way was she going to make his life miserable just because of their little 'experiment' up in Snowy Mountain.

Tess even made sure that everything was planned out to where the wedding would be before Keira even started to show, or gain any weight for the baby. Tess told her again and again that Samos would show up. He never did come for that dinner that he promised he would come to. She wanted to cry and prayed that he didn't forget about this either. He needed to be here, to see his daughter was going to be living with someone who could take care of her and loved her for who she is and not what had happened to them when they went on a secret vacation.

"Keira, I swear if you sweat over your father not being here yet, I will personally kick you. I didn't spend all day to get your make-up just right for you to worry about your father showing up or not. And if he doesn't show up I told you that I was going to walk you down." Tess scolded her and helped her off the pedestal. "You look absolutely perfect and if you're father doesn't show up, that's his problem. You have no reason to worry about it. This is your day!"

Ashelin grabbed the green bouquet that had a flower that looked just like the Galageal in it, but was about two shades off. "Here." she said and Keira took hold of it, smelling the sweet perfume. "And Tess is right. If you're father doesn't show up, you still have us to walk you down. And if we really need to we all three can go together."

Tess flinched at the thought of the whole wedding being rushed by a full ten minutes and nodded. "If he doesn't show up though." She disappeared out the door and Keira sighed.

"Ashelin, I'm sorry we didn't go to dinner that day you invited us." she said and looked at the red head.

"No worries. The only person who was really upset was Torn."

"Torn?" she asked surprised.

"Yeah." she answered and said, "I'll tell you later. Don't worry about it." Keira smiled and sighed. She was ten minutes away from being married. Could things get worse? Or could they get better?

"Oh shit!" Tess exclaimed and stormed back in. "Okay, we're going to have to give up on your dad. I'm sorry. But I will not have anytime to work with that!" She pointed back at the door and Keira saw her father standing there. She gasped and Tess snapped her fingers in her face. "I'm sorry Keira, but he is too drunk to even stand upright. He won't be in the wedding."

Keira sighed and nodded. "I understand. I don't want to ruin your planning."

Tess smiled and grabbed her small set of flowers. Ashelin grabbed hers as well and they walked to the entrance to the main hall. Pachabel's Canon stopped and changed to the classic wedding march. "We go twice as slow. We make Jak wait. Understand?" she whispered as they took the first few steps super slow. Keira nodded barely and they continued going down the aisle slowly, making sure that they made up for the ten minutes that they had to cut out because Samos was too drunk to even stand.

Keira made sure that she stayed in step with Tess and Ashelin and just stared at Jak's face. He was in awe and she knew that he was wondering where Samos was. His eyes averted to the back of the hall for a split second and then averted right back to her.

Keira tried to slow her breathing and just stared at Jak. He was wearing a crooked smile and he was fighting the urge to just go and take her into his arms and kiss her. He promised Tess that he would be good and she had to make sure that Dax would stay still on Torn's shoulder while the procession was going on.

"Dearly beloved. We are gathered here today to witness the joining of Keira Hagai and Jak son of Mar. Before we begin does any one have any protests to this joining." the monk said and Tess sneered at the guests, making them second thought the things they might of said if they did have any protests. She was scary! Keira stared at Jak and smiled, fighting tears already. Nothing else mattered to her besides finally belonging to Jak. "Will the two please join hands."

Keira barely paid attention to the monk as he recited the lines. She repeated when he asked her to repeat and to say 'I do'. Once they had both rings on their fingers the monk sighed, "You may now kiss the bride." Jak took Keira's head in his hands and kissed her. Taking her for a long minute. She had no protest to this and the crowed cheered. Daxter whooped and Tess was glaring at him.

'_Forever's everyday  
Forever faithfully'_

Jak sat in the waiting room with his head between his knees and his hands ready to pull out his hair. It's been a day and still the baby hasn't been born. He wanted to die every time he heard Keira's cries come down the hall. Abagale had come to make sure he wasn't going into some type of cardiac arrest twice when he almost beat down one of the male nurses.

Tess was in there with her and so was Ashelin. Since when had they become such great friends?! He was locked in the room with Torn, Daxter and Sig. Samos was in some type of rehabilitation thing and wasn't even in the same hospital. He rocked in his seat and Sig stared at him making sure that he wouldn't set off if the door opened again.

The door opened and Jak looked up. Abagale smiled at him and said, "The baby is born and Keira is fine. Come with me." Jak stood up on shaky legs and followed Abagale slowly. Jak looked into the room Keira was in and saw her lying on the bed with the baby in her arms. She was cooing softly to it and smiled warmly. "Go in Jak." Abagale said and added, "I'm glad you made her so happy. She really does deserve this." Jak nodded and walked in.

Keira looked up at him and smiled. "It's a girl."

Jak walked over to her and stared at the tiny baby in her arms. There were small tufts of green hair and her skin was still flushed red. "She's precious." he whispered and looked at Keira. She looked so weak and tired.

Tess laughed and pulled back Keira's hair into a loose pony-tail, "I'll be back later. You need to rest. But do name her soon." she and Ashelin left and Abagale smiled at them.

"I was thinking of a few names for her, but they were all kind of plain." she said and looked up at Jak.

"Nothing could be plain for such a pretty baby." he said and kissed her.

Abagale left after taking some notifications on her state at the moment. Jak sighed and saw the baby clench her eyes and then open them briefly. They were blue. "Her eyes are such a pretty blue."

"They came from you." she whispered and hummed softly, Jak couldn't even place the song she was humming. It was as if she was just making it up. "Gemma." she whispered and smiled.

"Gemma?" he asked and softly ran his fingers through her loose hair.

"Yeah. Such a pretty name should be the name of such a daughter." she sighed and laid back. "Can you call the nurse Jak?"

"Yeah." he said and pressed the call button. A nurse came in five seconds later and saw Keira ready to go to sleep. She took Gemma and laid her in the cradle nearby.

"If you need anything else just call. Do you want you're friends here yet?"

Keira nodded and Jak said, "Yeah."

"Alright. I'll send them in."

"Tell Daxter to be quiet." Jak said quickly.

The nurse laughed and said, "Sure thing."

'_Forever we will be  
Forever faithfully'_

Jak held onto Gemma as he stared at Keira's motionless body in the casket. He fought the tears that threatened to fall out of his eyes and Gemma had been sobbing for a good hour. She wanted her mother, and she couldn't see her anymore. He closed his eyes until he could no longer feel the tears threaten him. Samos wasn't even here to see his daughter go. But Tess was.

Tess came up to Jak and touched his arm, he looked at her and she saw the tears quickly reline in his eyes. "Do you want me to take Gemma?" she asked and he shook his head. "You sure?" he nodded. She sighed and bowed her head as she caught a glimpse of Keira's motionless body. "I'll miss her."

Jak coughed to fight against the sob lodged in his throat and blinked his eyes again. He was going to loose this fight with the tears and he knew it. Gemma looked at him with her tear-filled eyes and her lip quivered. "Momma?"

He lost. The tears slid out and he gasped. "Momma can't come." he said and she cried out and he hugged her again. He turned away from the casket and Gemma cried into Jak's shoulder. He held onto her tightly and carried her away from the room, taking her into a separate room and rocking her in his arms. He cried freely knowing that he wouldn't ever be able to see Keira's face again. He would probably hide all the pictures with her in them, but he knew that Gemma needed to remember her mother. He would keep them up. If only for her.

'_Forever we will be  
Forever faithfully'_

Jak hadn't let go of Gemma once, except for bed. He held her now as they sat in the office that belonged to Abagale. "Daddy, why we here?" Gemma asked and looked up at him.

He smiled and still saw the evidence that Keira was her mother. She had the same face, and sometimes even had the same stubborn attitude. "We're here to see a friend. Don't worry." he said and pet back her curly hair, always in ringlets and seemed to be just natural.

Abagale came in and Jak stood up. He hugged her and she gave Gemma a quick kiss. "It's good to see you Jak. How you holding up?"

"I've been better." he answered and saw the Precursor Bible in her hands, the slip of paper was sticking out and had the tear from when Keira took off her Number Ten. "What's that?"

"Keira's Top Ten. I never really understood why she didn't fill it out all the way." Abagale said and slid the piece of paper out. "Here." she handed him the piece of paper and he read it.

"I know what Number Ten was." he said and read further on.

_9. To see the sun set from Snowy Mountain_

_8. To build the fastest zoomer_

_7. To finish Jak's JET-Board_

_6. To fall in love_

_5. To kiss the one she loves_

_4. To marry the same way her parents did_

_3. To have a baby_

_2. To die in her lover's arms; happy_

_1._

"It's not done." he said and he looked up at Abagale. She shrugged. "But, then what was Number One?"

"It's a mystery." Abagale said. She stood up and looked down at Jak. "And you don't need to be a stranger. If you ever need someone to talk to, just call. And bring Gemma."

"I will." he said and stared at the piece of paper. He needed to know what number one was. "I'll see you later." He waved at her and Gemma smiled as they walked out.

He laid Gemma down for a nap once they got home and once she was asleep he went to Keira's closet and found a box. He grabbed it and found a diary. He opened it and went to the last entry.

'_I love Jak. I've written this so many times I'm sure that you will have it seeped through your pages. But what I must say is that I don't have a number one. I've tried so many times to figure it out, but I just can't. I have what I want. I just love my life the way it is. I don't need anything else. I wish I could make Jak happy by completing the list, but no matter what I think of, I don't want it. I got to do everything that I wanted. But one thing that I want, is for Daddy to get better. He needs to know that I love him and that if I die before he get's better that I understand what he was going through. I forgive him for acting the way he did. But please, whoever reads this, let Gemma know that I love her and make sure that she likes Plumb, I would love to make sure that she will always enjoy the same music that I did. I love you both Jak and Gemma. I wish I could be there._

_With lots and lots of love, Keira'_

Jak blinked back the murderous tears and tried to make sure that they would stay away, but reading Keira's print was so hard. He sniffed and bowed his head, closing the book. He can't do it anymore. Some wounds will never heal.

Jak stood up and put the diary back in the box, stuffing it high in the closet. Maybe when Gemma was older he'd let her read the whole thing, but for now things will be just fine. He walked out of his room and down the hall into Gemma's room; Tess had decorated. Covered in pink, wall to wall, but it had touches of Keira in there. Green flowers, just like the Galageal. He grabbed the Plumb CD that Keira had forced him to listen to one day and put it into the CD Player, pressing Play and putting it on low volume.

Gemma sighed in her sleep and he looked at her in the barred bed. He pushed back some curls from her face and kissed her forehead. "Sleep well Gemma." he said and walked back out.

'_Forever faith  
Forever be'_

**Risen Angel: I CRIED!!!!! I hope you're happy. I started this thing in August and I just finished it. It's sad. End of story. Remember to R&R.**

**Disclaimer: Song is done by In This Moment and is called Forever, book insert is from 'Never Trust a Scoundrel' by Gayle Callen. Oh and mentions of Plumb, just because I like her. Also Jak and the gang belong to NaughtyDog I hope you like it. **


End file.
